


Focal Point

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy is angry, but Flynn brings things back into perspective.





	Focal Point

“Why did you do that?!”  
Flynn turned around fast after the door was slammed shut. Lucy was standing there, eyes on him, red and furious. His brows furrowed in response and his head tilted.  
“Did what?” he asked, sensing his own anger stir, but also feeling that he would have to first find out what this was about.  
“Went on your own after that sleeper”  
“Rufus was right behind him”   
“Rufus just learned how to shoot” she shot.  
“He can do the damage if necessary, it wasn’t like I couldn’t handle it,” Garcia said approaching her.  
“So what? Just because you think you’re badass, you go and risk us losing a soldier?”  
He raised an eyebrow at that. “Is this what this is about?” his crossed his arms, a hint of a smile on her lips.  
“What are you smiling at?” she was getting redder and clearly outraged.  
“You’re lying”  
“No, I am not! How dare you?!”  
“Rufus is a good shot and you know it, Lucy, so why don’t we cut to the chase and you tell me why are you angry at me,” Flynn said making it sound like a challenge.  
She narrowed her eyes at him, then something shifted, her shoulders relaxed and she stepped back. When she finally spoke up she wasn’t looking at him anymore. “Just… Stop playing the hero” she turned to leave, but he caught her hand.  
“Lucy, talk to me”  
The historian licked her lips and shook her head. “I can’t do this”  
Flynn shot her a confused look. “What, draga?”  
She swallowed, shaking her head once more, pulling away from him and going to the door again.  
“Lucy,” he called out making her stop.  
Garcia saw as she considered her options, still with her back to him, until she finally allowed herself to shrug and faced him, arms crossing on her chest. “I can’t do this, us”  
She saw his face fall and whatever control he thought he had slipped away. “Lucy, what are you saying?”  
Must he always make everything so hard? “You know what I’m talking about”  
“I want you to say it” he affirmed, striding towards her, stopping before her.  
The historian let her arms fall to her sides, avoided his eyes as much as she could. “I can’t fall for you, not like this, not when I could…” she stopped once she realized she was turning to him, ended up facing his chest. Her phrase going unfinished as she met his eyes. “And you make it so hard”  
“Say it” he prompted.  
Lucy’s cheeks were flushed red and she swallowed down hard. “I think I… Might be in love with you”  
He was silent, stunned for a moment. His eyes closed and a war went through his face, much to her confusion. A hint of a broken smile appearing on his lips. “Please, draga, tell me I may kiss you”  
She can see the way his fist was closed tight, can see the way he looked at her, his eyes dark in a manner that sends a shiver down her spine.  
“Yes…”  
His mouth is on hers in no time and she might as well disappear in dust. From the way they move together to the way he holds her face, she might be burning, she might be dying and, God, what a sweet death.  
She is the one to kiss him the second time but breaks it as quickly as it begins. “Promise me, you’ll be careful”  
Lucy knows him, he won’t break her heart willingly, but loving him comes with an intensity she has to be strong to handle, has to be strong because he’s a warrior and losing him would be as intense as loving him. And she doesn’t want to cry.  
“I can’t promise you I won’t fight for you, to protect you” he muttered, forehead against hers.  
“Then don’t hurt me in the process”  
“Never”  
She nods, this is good enough for now. She kisses him again and is more than willing to be guided back into the room, to lose herself in him and not to return anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> 61\. "Say it"


End file.
